


perfect

by giftedsun



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also a bday present!!, hi i love ckrk, it's short but!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: So, sometimes it’s perfect.Sometimes, the universe aligns, the stars find their place in the sky, and Chika’s warm hand falls perfectly on top of Riko’s cool one.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalileoSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/gifts).



> hi this is a birthday present for two of my wonderful friends!! kia (@rikotakami on twt) & joey(@galileosunshine on twt): thank you so much for being the pillars of the ckrk community. i love you guys so much!

So, sometimes it’s perfect.

 

Sometimes, the universe aligns, the stars find their place in the sky, and Chika’s warm hand falls perfectly on top of Riko’s cool one. 

Sometimes, they share a bed. It’s perfect. Neither of their parents suspect anything— they’re just teenage girls, having a sleepover. That’s all. So Riko gets to go to sleep with her nose touching Chika’s neck and wake up with Chika’s weight on her and orange hair in her mouth. 

Maybe it’s messy. Maybe it’s sloppy. But it’s perfect, perfect, perfect.

They go on dates. At least, they call them dates, but it’s mostly same as before. Before  _ this _ , this wonderful, magical new relationship. They walk down to the beach, but now, Riko clutches Chika’s hand, and her  _ girlfriend’s _ thumb massages the back of Riko’s palm. They go eat lunch in Numazu, the same, the same, but before they make it to the train, Riko pushes Chika into a dark corner and places a few cool kisses on her lips. 

That’s perfect too— the kissing. Maybe a little sloppy at first, them both being young, inexperienced girls. But they had learned, learned the way Riko did best: research and experimentation. Chika kisses Riko. Riko kisses Chika. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss. 

So sometimes it’s perfect. Other times? Maybe… not so much.

“You’re dating.” You Watanabe says. It’s not a question. “Isn’t it a little… soon?”

Riko’s heart pounds. This was what she was afraid of— she loves You, but she’s absolutely terrifying sometimes, and she’s also the person with the most authority in Chika life. Her acceptance of them is everything. 

Chika blinks: once, twice. The butterflies in Riko’s stomach flap, flap, flap, until they fly to her throat and envelope her vocal cords. What will she do if Chika agrees, or worse, says nothing?

But that’s not Chika. 

“You _ -chan _ … I really like Riko. And she really likes me— at least, I hope?” Chika turns her bright eyes on Riko, and it’s all she can do to simply nod. “And that’s all that matters, isn’t it?! I mean, time and all that… It’s nothing, for two people who really like each other.”

And You smiles, and Chika smiles, and so Riko can’t help but smile, because who can resist a Chika Takami smile?

There are other imperfect times— there are bound to be, of course.

But they’ll face them together, no matter what.

Because at the end of the day, Chika’s hand will always come back to Riko’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi ty for reading!! if you enjoy my work pls visit my tumblr (giftedsun.tumblr.com) or leaving me a ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/giftedsun)


End file.
